


Come with me, I'll take you back

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Control, Possession, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: Hermann has the battle wounds, he’s lived with them all his life but the ones he absolutely cannot bear to look at were the ones Newt had left on him, the ones that haunted him like ghosts, tightening their grip around his throat and reminding him of where Newton’s hands had once been.The purple and red bruises on his neck seemed more like intricate designs, whether the Precursors intended to or not, they’d marked him, like a temporary brand.When he closes his eyes he sees the Precursors, looming and intimidating, their eyes peering into his soul, threatening to destroy him at any moment.





	Come with me, I'll take you back

 

* * *

 

Hermann sighed. He’d been at this all night, trying to figure out the most efficient formula to calculate the number of skin cells the Kaiju have compared to human beings and, well, it was stressful, really.

His head hurt and he felt...Floaty. Almost dizzy. His eyelids drooped, his hand faltering on the number he was writing.

His pencil skidded across the paper as his body jerked, he had almost fallen asleep.

He opened his eyes wide, adjusted his glasses, and tried to concentrate.

He didn’t even get to the bottom of the page.

His head dropped, resting on his arm and his pencil slipped out of his grip and onto the floor.

“Heyy, Herm, did you see that thing from-” Newt cut himself off, seeing Hermann slouched over his desk, snoring softly.

He smiled.

“Oh my god…” It took all the strength in him not to take a picture. He walked to Hermann’s desk and gazed, lovingly at the man.

His hair was messy and his face was pale, bags under his eyes. There were notes with scribblings on them scattered on the table. He must have been at this for a while.

Newt chewed his bottom lip, pitying Hermann. He really overworked himself sometimes.

He reached his hand out and brushed the hair out of Hermann’s eyes. He didn’t wake, thank god, but his eyelids fluttered and his brow scrunched. Christ, that was cute. Who gave him the right.

Newt thought for a moment. He looked at the clock on the wall. Almost seven thirty. Hermann would have to get up soon, work started at eight. 

“Okay, buddy.” He said, staring at Hermann for a few more seconds, before heading for the kettle in their small, shared kitchen. 

He drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited for the water to boil, leaning his head out the door frame to check if Hermann had woken up yet. Nope, still sound.

He poured the tea into Hermann’s favorite mug, blue, with math equations on it, walked back to the lab, and set it down on the table, next to Hermann.

Newt hesitated for a moment, before leaning down, peppering small kisses to Hermann’s eyelids and forehead.

This was dumb. Hermann wouldn’t even remember it, much less appreciate it. Or, possibly hate him for it.

“Herm. Bud.” He said, and gently shoved Hermann’s shoulder.

Hermann made a soft grunting noise, opening his eyes and squinting up at him.

“..Whuh…” He lifted his head and Newt almost laughed at the ink that had rubbed off on his cheek.

“Good-mornin', pal.” He said, gesturing to the mug next to him.

“Made you tea. Felt like you needed it.”

“Erm...Thank you..” Hermann said, groggily, rubbing his eyes. His face was red, like he was embarrassed by Newt finding him in that state.

“No problem, man.”

 

Hermann never told Newt that he had felt the kisses.

  
  


* * *

 

Hermann opens his eyes.

 

He feels Newt’s chest beneath him and sighs, relieved, knowing that the man was still there making him feel calm, grounded. He’d stayed so that surely meant that he cared, didn’t he?

Hermann smiles, his fingers rubbing slow circles into Newt’s collar. 

Their limbs were tangled under the sheets, Newt’s left leg slotted between Hermann’s thighs. 

Everything felt perfect. Right. Like the stars had perfectly aligned, bathing the both of them in warm, glittering light.

Last night, the apocalypse was canceled. Today, Hermann’s world began rotating once more.

Newt moans, quietly, and Hermann raises his head to look at him as he wakes.

“Hey, rockstar.” Newt says, Hermann rolls his eyes. He leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to Newt’s lips. Newt smiles, his eyes unfocused without his glasses but still smiles back.

“Good morning, hero.”

 

* * *

 

Hermann hesitates, the phone in his hand feeling heavier than lead.

Newton used to always be the social type, the kind of person to reach out first, then reach out again and again if you didn’t respond.

But...Lately…

He stopped calling, stopped texting, stopped writing, hell, Hermann hadn’t heard from him in months since he took that Shao Industries job. He understands, it was far away and it must be difficult to keep in contact but...God, he would’ve expected at least a voicemail.

Newt had promised him he would stay in touch, promised that he’d still be there for Hermann no matter what and yet...Time went by. Newt hadn’t spoken to him in months.

Hermann finished typing out his text.

 

_ “Newton.  _

 

_ We never talk anymore and I miss you dearly. You are a great friend and I would hate to lose you.” _

 

He read it, again and again, and finally decided…

To erase all of it.

What was the point when Newt was gone, when he has his fancy new job and new friends. He doesn’t need it. He doesn’t need Hermann.

Hermann sighs, wipes a tear away from his face and gets ready to start the day, his work uniform feeling like heavy armor.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

The funny thing about saving the world is, you never know when at any moment, it could all come crashing down again. When the next monster would appear from the ocean, when the next lot of pilots would die, when the next city would be destroyed. 

There was no way of knowing if, or when that rush of pure happiness, pride and unadulterated joy could be cut short with a loud bang and a brutal end, with a roar like thunder and your breath being stolen from your lungs.

Hermann has the battle wounds, he’s lived with them all his life but the ones he absolutely cannot bear to look at were the ones Newt had left on him, the ones that haunted him like ghosts, tightening their grip around his throat and reminding him of where Newton’s hands had once been. 

The purple and red bruises on his neck seemed more like intricate designs, whether the Precursors intended to or not, they’d  _ marked  _ him, like a temporary brand. 

When he closes his eyes he sees the Precursors, looming and intimidating, their eyes peering into his soul, threatening to destroy him at any moment. 

When he sleeps, he sees Newt in his dreams. A phantasmal wave of colors and feelings, washing over him like the tide. He feels Newt’s arms wrapped around him, he feels Newt’s skin against his, his eyes staring into his own--

His hands around his throat, squeezing him, leering down at him like he were nothing more than a piece of meat, prey, to be devoured again and again.

Sometimes, if he wished hard enough, he’d see Newt, smiling and happy, his skin warm and pink and alive. He would feel Newt’s hand in his and for a moment, just a moment, he could convince himself that this was real, that Newt was okay and the bruises on his neck weren’t from his hands, but his mouth. A mark of love instead of hate, a man of heart and not possession. There was that rush again, the type of rush that could only come from being in a moment of pure joy.

Then he’d wake up, and the world would come crashing down again.

This is his apocalypse. 

 

* * *

 

He had been...Hesitant...To visit Newton at first.

Not that he didn’t  _ want  _ to see him, he definitely did, just not...Not like how it was before, when Newt had revealed the Precursor’s sick plans. He wanted the  _ real  _ Newt.

But then...How would you even talk about that? After Newton almost killed him, after he’d nearly destroyed the whole world just by pressing a button.

How do you talk after that?

He’d managed to pluck up just a little bit of courage, though, and that was all he really needed.

The whole cell was being monitored, cameras, microphones, two armed guards outside the door and scientists watching through a two-way mirror.

Newt looks terrible. 

Blood was dried on the side of his face and under his nose from when Nate Lambert had punched his lights out, his hair is matted and dirty. His clothes look like they need to be changed and he has massive bags under his eyes. From lack of sleep or the general stress his body was being put under, Hermann did not know.

Hermann held his cane in his hands, gripping it tightly, trying to ground himself as he stares at his old friend.

“You gonna say something or are you just gonna look at me the whole time?” The thing wearing Newt’s face said.

“Just thinking of what to say.”

It laughs, it’s head resting against the metal chair he was strapped to.

“Oh, by all means, take your time. It’s not like I have anything else to be doing.” 

Hermann swallowed, using his cane to help himself over to Newt, who was staring at him with glazed over eyes, not raising his head to look at him, making his face look...unsettling. 

“You look…” Herman started, and really he didn’t know how to finish that sentence. “Different.”

Newt scoffed, a smile appearing on his face for just a moment.

“Being chained in a shithole does that to ya.” 

“You are here for your own good, Newton.”

Newt licks his lips, then smirks.

“That’s cute.”

Hermann blinks. That...was not what he was expecting him to say.

“What’s cute?”

Newt’s eyes narrow as his smile widens.

“The fact that you still have hope for him.”

Hermann’s heart sank, to the point where he almost had to check it hadn’t fallen out somewhere.

“I still have hope for him because I know he’s in there, still.”

“If only you could see how he thinks of you.”

Hermann scowls, shifting his weight. 

“So you’re an expert on how Newton feels?”

“I’m in his head, I’ve got a pretty damn good idea.”

“You’re not human, you couldn’t possibly understand the complexity of-”

“So many terrible thoughts he has.” There is a dangerous look on Newt’s face, one Hermann hasn’t seen before, and it makes him shiver. 

“The things he wants to do to you are  _ sick _ , even for us.”

“You’re lying.”

“Ever since he got Alice he’s been more and more unhinged, haven’t you noticed? Or were you too busy to?”

“Be quiet.”

“It’s not like you’re any better, though. I’ve seen the depraved things you’ve done to him.” 

“You know nothing of our relationship-”

“I know enough,” His hands fisted in their restraints, seemingly excited at the thought of winding Hermann up. “How you could barely wait to get inside the door before you were on each other, like wild animals.”

“Shut up.”

“How he made you feel when he kissed you.”

“I am warning you.”

“How you touched him-”

Hermann slams the top of his cane down on the back of the chair, narrowly missing Newton’s head. He leaned in close. 

“You know nothing of our relationship,” He growls, his hands trembled with rage. “You sick, twisted, evil parasite..”

“Keep going...” Newt said, stretching himself up as far as he could to get closer to Hermann, his eyebrows furrowed, his teeth grit together. 

“Terrible...Disgusting…” Hermann’s voice went quiet as he realized Newt’s lips were dangerously close to his, their noses touching. “ _Monster_ …”

Newt closes the space between him, kissing Hermann roughly, rougher than Newton had ever kissed him before.  They both breathed heavily and Hermann felt Newt’s tongue slip in his mouth with a filthy wet sound. 

Hermann brings his hand up to grasp Newt’s hair and the other man writhes in his restraints, if they weren’t there, he would no doubt be all over him.

“Go on,” Newt breaks the kiss to whisper with a smile, he locked lips with him once more, then pulled away again.  _ “Pretend it’s him.” _

Hermann pulled back, his eyes snapping open at Newt’s-  _ The Precursor’s  _ words.

He feels a wave of disgust rush through him at the thought of what he just did- What he tried to do.

The thing laughs, his eyes half-Lidded, once again resting his head back, in a relaxed way. 

“Who’s the  _ real  _ monster here?”

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
